


Peace and Happiness

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [99]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, Established Relationship, Horses, M/M, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words cotton, bee and hay.





	Peace and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/178080680154/look-at-me-getting-my-writing-done-on-time-whoo)

Stiles spread his legs as Derek lay back against his chest and closed his eyes. The air was warm, the blanket beneath them was soft as cotton, and the sun was shining. The horses nearby munched on hay while a bumblebee lazily buzzed by.

Leaving Beacon Hills was the best thing Stiles and Derek had decided to do. Sure, he missed his dad, but he was only a short plane trip away. Just last week John had casually mentioned retiring early and looking for a house out closer to his boys.

Life was finally peaceful for them. They deserved it.


End file.
